OURS
by LadyZiTao
Summary: *No summary* SAD ending! DONT LIKE DONT READ! YAOI,BL,riview please Kristao


Tittle: OURS

Author: JYSloveKT

Main cast: •Wu Yi Fan aka Kris

•Huang Zi Tao

•Sehun (Kid)

Other cast: •Chanyeol

Rated: G

Genre: Sad, angst

Disclamer: Chara is not MINE, but this Fanfic is MINE!

Warning: YAOI,Typo(s),agsht gagal,EYD bermasalah,sad ending,M-preg.

Inspirasi by: My sister love story :D

.

.

.

DONT LIKE DONT READ

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

JYSloveKT present ..

.

.

.

Terlihat dari jauh mungkin orang-orang menganggap hubungan kita baik-baik saja seperti yang mereka pikirkan, tapi tidak. Jika mereka lihat kita lebih dekat dan detail. Mereka akan tahu seberapa hancurnya hubungan kita.

Musim panas sudah berlalu, kau dan aku masih sama seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Kita saling menyueki dan menganggap satu sama lain sebagai orang asing namun ketika kita berada di antara mereka kita berubah menjadi pasangan bak romeo dan juliet.

Aku disini, hanya ingin memberitahu kalian hubungan kami yang sebenarnya tidak seindah yang kalian bayangakan. Hubungan kami adalah tragedi paling mengerikan di antara tragedi pasangan kekasih lain. Kami menikah, yaa sudah sangat lama hingga aku tidak ingat kapan itu. Aku Huang Zi Tao, harusnya margaku adalah Wu tapi semenjak kami bertengkar aku memutuskan merubah margaku menjadi Huang kembali.

Dari awal kami sadar ini tidak akan bertahan lama. Faktor utamanya adalah kami sama,yaitu sama-sama pria. Dan dalam hal apapun laki-laki di larang untuk menikah. Mungkin karena itu hubungan kami tidak bisa bertahan lama walaupun begitu tidak ada kata perceraian yang memutuskan hubungan kami karena kami tidak hanya berdua masih ada satu orang membuat kami tidak bisa berpisah secara benar.

"Sayang dengarkan ibu, jika temanmu bertanya mana ayahmu katakan saja ayahmu sedang bekerja untuk membelikan mainan yang banyak. Mengerti sayang?—anak pintar..ibu menyayangi Sehunie.."Sehun mengangguk tanpa bertanya apa-apa,Sehun sangatlah polos dan pendiam. Dia adalah anak yang kurang bersosialisasi tapi aku tidak melarangnya untuk menyendiri. Itu lebih baik di banding dia menjadi anak nakal nantinya. Di rumah sederhana ini aku hanya tinggal berdua bersama anakku. Aku sengaja pindah dari istana miliknya, aku tidak mau mengganggunya lagi. Kami berdua tahu ini tidak bisa di pertahankan. Hanya Sehun yang membuat kami berinteraksi, itupun hanya sapaan saja lalu dia akan membawa Sehun ke istananya untuk beberapa hari dan meninggalkanku disini, sendiri. Aku terbiasa sendiri, bekerja untuk bertahan hidup, itu adalah hal sehari-hari yang ku lakukan.

"Ibu, Papa kapan datang?"aku menatap wajah manis anakku yang kini sedang duduk didepan tv, menonton acara kartun kesukaannya. Aku mendekat kearahnya, menaruh buah yang baru kupotong ke dalam piring,"Besok, papamu akan datang dan kalian bisa bermain sepuasnya.."kataku seraya mengusap lembut surai pirang Sehun.

"..Lau kapan ibu dan ayah tinggal bersama lagi, Sehunie ingin lihat papa dan ibu bersama lalu memeluk Sehunie saat Sehunie tidur.."kau memang sangat polos sayang, maafkan ibu karena ibu tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan muliamu. Ibu tidak sanggup Sehun sayang. Bahkan ibu rela menukar apapun agar tidak melihatnya lagi tapi ibu tidak bisa, karena kau masih membutuhkan sosok ayah bersamamu. Tak apa ibu merasakan sakit ini.

"Nanti, kau ajak papamu tidur dan ibu pasti akan ikut tidur bersama kalian. Bagaimana?"

"Jinjja? Okey! Sehunnie akan mengajak papa tidur bersama supaya ibu juga ikut. YEY! SEHUN SAYANG IBU!"tanpa siapun sadari aku menangis di tengah senyum, melihat anakku yang begitu bahagia. Tuhan jika kau berbaik hati padaku biarakan Sehun bahagia seperti ini tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Anakku Oh Sehun, bukti nyata bahwa pernah ada cinta di antara kami berdua.

.

Biarakan bunga ini layu dan berubah menghitam lalu terbang dibawa angin yang berhembus.

.

.

Pertama kalinya ia merasakan kegagalan, Seorang Wu Yi Fan, pria tampan yang begitu di gilai puluhan bahkan ratusan wanita gagal mempertahan orang yang dicintainya. Memang tidak ada kata perpisahan yang dia ataupun orang itu ucapkan namun perpisahan tetaplah terjadi dan ini nyata tanpa harus melihat lebih jelas lagi.

Mulanya taman itu penuh dengan bunga tapi lambat-laun taman itu berubah menjadi gersang, bunga-bunga yang semula bermekaran kini layu dan menghilang begitupun pengunjung taman itu. Sekarang taman itu hanya tempat tidak berarti.

.

Sama seperti cinta mereka yang sudah menghilang dan berubah menjadi gurun pasir.

.

Kris,nama panggilannya menatap dua gelas air berisi wine di dalamnya, minuman kesukaan istrinya—salah maksudku man—ahh salah lagi, Kris dan istrinya belum bercerai jadi wajar saja aku memanggil orang itu istri Kris,bukan?. Ya, secara hukum mereka mameng tidak bercerai. Kris meraih gelas berkaki satu panjang itu perlahan, mengoyangkan sedikit lalu meminumnya secara perlahan demi meresapi rasa yang tercipta ketika lidahnya merasakan wine mahal itu.

Enak, menurut orang lain. Hambar, menurut Kris.

Wine itu terasa hambar, entah apa yang kurang padahal wine yang di genggamnya adalah wine paling mahal didunia dan terenak. Para penikmat wine berebut ingin mencicipi wine tersebut tapi Kris, dengan tanpa minatnya membuang sisa wine yang tidak habis ke luar jendela.

Kris beranjak dari kursinya, menatap sebentar kalender di atas meja kerjanya, sudah tanggal 21 Agustus, harusnya hari ini ia datang kerumah istrinya untuk mengajak anak kesayangnya tinggal bersama. Tapi, entah kenapa kali ini kakinya terasa berat untuk ia gerakkan, Kris jatuh ke lantai, kedua bahunya bergetar hebat, tetes demi tetes darah mulai mengalir di hidur mancungnya. Kris terkejut dan segera mengusap hidungnya namun darah itu tak mau berhenti. Rasa sakit di kepalanya membuat Kris tidak bisa fokus melihat dan dia pun ambruk di atas lantai dingin itu.

.

.

Seorang pria sambil menggendong bocah enam tahun berlari di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit, tetesan air mata tidak hentinya keluar dari mata pandanya, sedangkan bocah yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu hanya bisa diam melihat ibunya yang menangis dan terus berlari.

Tao, pria panda bersurai hitam malam menawan berhenti berlari, bocah di gendongan ia turunkan, lalu kakinya yang entah kenapa terasa lemas ia gerakkan menuju seorang dokter yang sedang mengobrol dengan pria paruh baya.

"D-D-Dokter.. s-su—"dua orang itu menoleh,pria berjas putih melangkah mendekati Tao, menatap Tao sedih,hal itu membuat ketakutan Tao bertambah, Namja manis menggenggem erat tangn sang dokter sambil menggeleng keras.

"Ibu, ibu kenapa hiks.. jangan menangis ibu.. Sehun hiks.. hiks.."Air mata semakin deras mengalir di pipi Tao, semuanya telah jelas, ia tahu ini memang pasti terjadi. Ini juga salah satu faktor perubahn draktis yang di lakukan suaminya hingga menyebabkan kedinginan ini terjadi. Tao memeluk erat tubuh mungil Sehun, menumpakan berbagai kesedihan,rasa sakit,kemarahan, dan kekecewaan yang begitu membuatnya sesak.

.

Sekarang

Tao dan Kris benar-benar terpisah

Jarak mereka sekarang sangatlah jauh

Tidak ada yang bisa membuat mereka bersama lagi, bahkan Sehun sekalipun

.

.

.

.

Karena, orang yang sempat dicintainya, sempat memberikan kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa ia dapat dari orang lain sekaligus orang yang ikut andil dalam menghadirkan Sehun kini orang itu telah pergi untuk selamanya.. Bersama semuanya..

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari berkabung bagi keluarga Wu dan Huang karena salah satu dari keluarga mereka telah pergi. Awan nampak mendung, mungkin sebentar lagi akan hujan makanya mereka memakai payung untuk melindungi mereka sampai pemakaman berakhir.

Bocah manis berwajah datar menatap orang-orang didepannya bingung, ibunya tidak henti-hentinya menangis dari semalam. Membuat Sehun rela tidak tidur agar ibunya mau berhenti menangis. Sehun tidak tahu kenapa pria yang ia tahu sebagai ayahnya berada di dalam peti coklat, Kenapa ayahnya memejamkan mata. Apa ayahnya tidur, tapi kenapa orang-orang ada disini, menangis sambil memandang ayahnya yang tertidur sangat damai. Sehun masih kecil. Bocah lugu itu tidak paham apa-apa.

"Hyung.. papa Sehun kenapa ada di sana? Apa papa Sehun sakit?"Bocah lugu bertanya pada namja yang sedikit lebih tinggi disebelahnya, namja dengan mata belo yang kini terlihat sendu itu menggeleng pelan lalu memeluk sang adik sepupu.

"Hyung juga tidak tahu Sehunie tapi kata oemma, papa Sehunie pergi menuju tempat lebih baik hiks,,"kata bocah bernama Chanyeol itu, air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya, walaupun ia masih kecil tapi ia cukup paham apa yang di maksud kata 'pergi' oleh sang oemma, berbeda dengan Sehun,bocah itu masih tidak mengerti.

"Apa ayah bekerja jauh lagi, bekerja di tempat yang enak maksudmu begitu hyung, tapi hiks kenapa ayah tidak membuka matanya.."pelukan ditubuh Sehun mengerat, dua bocah itu menangis di tengah orang-orang yang juga menangis mengantar kepergian sosok tampan itu.

.

.

Malam ini harusnya kami, aku, Sehun dan seeorang yang kini sudah pergi tidur bersama di atas kasur empuk nan hangat ini tapi malam ini hanya ada aku dan Sehun. Janji yang ku buat hancur, maafkan ibu sayang, ibu tidak bisa membuatmu tidur dengan ayah dan ibu secara lengkap.

"Sayang kau sudah tidur?"tanya Tao pada anaknya yang berada di dalam pelukan. Bocah itu mendongak lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak, Sehunie belum tidur ko, Sehunie merasa ada yang kurang disini.. Bu.. papa kapan pulang?"

".."aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, ingin mengatan bahwa dia telah pergi tapi aku tidak sanggup melukai hati lugu anakku. Maafkan ibumu yang bodoh ini sayang. Ibu sangat menyayangimu.. Maafkan ibu harus berbohong.. dan kau akan tahu nanti. Ketika kau sadar,semua yang ibu ucapkan adalah kebohongan belaka.

"Saat Sehun membuka mata nanti, papa Sehun akan pulang dan memeluk erat Sehun jadi.. cepat tidur.. Ibu juga akan tidur.."

"Ne.. ibu tidak bohongkan? Okey Sehun tidur sekarang.. good night ibu, good night papa. Sehun mencintai kalian.."kecupan manis Sehun layangkan ke pipiku, karena terlalu mengantuk Sehun tidak sadar bahwa aku sedari tadi menangis. Aku menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh kami.

"Good night Sehunie sayang.. maafkan ibu.. Ibu juga mencintaimu.. sangat-sangat mencintaimu.."dan kami pun terlelap dalam.

.

.

_Bocah manis bersurai pirang itu tersenyum cerah melihat ayah dan ibunya, Sehun menggenggam erat tangan ayah dan ibunya. Mereka bertiga tidur di satu kasur dengan tangan yang saling menggeggam. Tao, selaku ibu Sehun menggenggam tangan anak dan suaminya._

"_Ibu mencintamu sayang.."kata Tao lalu mengecup dahi Sehun lembut, membuat bocah manis itu terkikik geli. Kris, ayah Sehun juga mencium dahi Sehun dan juga mencium Tao, membuat Tao terdiam seketika dan menatap Kris bingung._

"_Aku mencintai kalian, sampai aku mati itu tidak akan berubah.."kata Kris sambil menatap Sehun dan Tao bergantian. Tao mengangguk lemah, menarik selimut lalu memejamkan matanya,begitupun Kris dan Sehun._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_END_

_Anyeong sy hadir lagi*plakk* dua ff saya di hapus, yang satu sengaja dan yang satunya saya gak tahu kenapa ke hapus hwaaaaaa *gigitbantal*abaikan*_

_Oyaa, bagaimana ff ini, jelek yaa, saya tahu ko hehehe, ini oneshoot dan kalau ada yang mau ini ada side story sebelum ini. Ada yang mau? Kalau gak mau juga gak papa sii hehehehe .._

_Last .. Bye~Bye~ .._

**Jum'at**

**01 November 2013**

**At 21:57**


End file.
